


Look Michael! I got you a planet!

by Acardio



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Idiots in Love, Kissing, MU Georgiou trying to woo Michael, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acardio/pseuds/Acardio
Summary: This story is meant as a collection of funny short fics.Takes place in an alternate universe in which Mirror Universe Georgiou becomes captain of the Discovery. Control doesn´t exist. Instead, MU Georgiou aka Captain Georgiou helps Starfleet to keep the Romulans in check.MU Georgiou and Michael are dating. MU Georgiou, ever the attention whore, does all kinds of ridiculous things to get Michael´s attention though. The former Emperor wants to be admired by her girlfriend, she just hasn´t quite figured out what works in the Prime Universe and what not. Not that she really cares. :D





	1. Chapter 1: “This planet is dedicated to Commander Michael Burnham, Queen of my heart”

**Author's Note:**

> General audiences for now. I might change the rating if things between these two get steamy. :D

Something was bothering the brass of Starfleet. They had a hacker. A talented being started to mess with the planetary database. As of recently all newly joined planets showed up with a special addition to their official designation: 

“Dedicated to Michael Burnham, Queen of my Heart”.

There could only be one person responsible for this: Philippa Georgiou! Depending on your security clearance, she was either a former Emperor from a mirror universe or the thought to be dead captain of the Shenzhou who miraculously survived Klingon prison.  
The brass knew though, and they were not amused.

Admiral Cromwell was asked to put an end to this.  
++++++++++++++++++  
Just a MU Georgiou was about to add another planet to the database, Cindam Prime, she got a call from Katrina.

“Hello, Philippa. It has been a while”, the admiral greeted.

“Katrina. To what do I owe this pleasure.”, said Philippa. She grinned knowingly.

Katrina: “You can´t just do this!”

MU Georgiou: “Do what exactly?”

Katrina: “You can´t dedicate planets to Michael. This is unprofessional!”

MU Georgiou: “Why? I convince planet after planet to join this weak organisation. I even use your boring diplomacy to do it. No bloodshed, not torture, no fun.” Georgiou picked up an apple and took a bite. Those little provocations were enjoyable.

Katrina: "Look, there are rules. We don´t own planets. We are a Federation of worlds, working together. No one gets to call ‘dips’”.

MU Georgiou: “I do, though. I love Michael and do all of this nonsense for her. The only reason these planets are even in this database is because of me. I dedicate them to whom I want and whenever I want.”

Katrina: “We will put an end to this”.

MU Georgiou: “Try your best. Now, will you excuse me? I have dinner plans with the queen of my heart." Philippa winked one last time and turned the com off, grinning.

++++++++

Meanwhile on the bridge:  
Michael needed some information on Thulore Cluster.

“Computer, show me the Thurlore Cluster”, she asked.

Computer: “Thulore Cluster: dedicated to Michael Burnham, Queen of my Heart, located in the Alpha Quadrant…”

Michael banged her had on the table. No again Philippa!

+++++++++++++++

Starfleet´s best technicians tried to change the entries modified by MU Georgiou but to avail. They just could not figure it out.

At the same time, a young ensign on the Discovery got a promotion. Georgiou emphasised his “unique programming skills” as the reason for his early advancement to lieutenant….


	2. “You have the most beautiful eyes in the whole universe”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Discovery has to watch over a peace conference. Philippa nearly loses it and is about to go all Terran Emperor on the opposing parties when Michael comes along…

Philippa aka badass former Terran Emperor (and yes, genocidal, but let´s not talk about that), was fuming. These idiots! Don´t agree on anything. She was the captain of the best ship Starfleet ever had and yet these people thought she personally had to show concern about the table arrangements, the wall colours, and of course! Of course, who ate what. Incompetent fools!

The Aiq'ul and the Onphai had been arguing for centuries about the ownership of a neighbouring planet. Things had gotten heated recently because both had decided to colonise said planet. Why now, nobody knew. Their respective governments claimed it was for scientific research which somehow could not be undertaken when the other was present. Power politics. 

Why Philippa Georgiou had to solve this mess, was beyond her. The talks were long and nothing was ever agreed on. It had also basically eliminated any time she wanted to spend with Michael alone. Sure, she had been at her side throughout. Philippa suspected it was mostly to keep her from putting an end to this charade by killing everyone who disagreed with her, but at least she was close to Michael. However, the minute they wanted to take things to a horizontal level and work out some tension, an alarm sounded. Who knew the colour green could cause an interplanetary incident? 

Anyway, the mediation efforts had once again stopped and Philippa was livid. Wandering through the palace halls, ready to strangle the next person offering her an Hors d'oeuvre. The Onphai´s representative just spilled juice on her uniform, Philippa was about to verbally tear him apart:

Onphai: “Captain Georgiou, I am so sorry! Please, excu….”

Philippa: “You! Oh, there are a million words in Federation Standard, yet there´s no such way to combine them to describe how much I want to … (beat you with a chair!)”

At this moment Michael came out of nowhere, smiling like an angel. She looked at Philippa and said: “You have the most beautiful eyes in the whole universe”. 

“What?”, Philippa stopped dead in her tracks and looked bewildered at Michael. 

“I said you have the most beautiful eyes in the whole universe, my love.", Michael replies still smiling. 

The ambassador still wanted to apologise. Philippa pushes him aside. “Shut up! Don´t dare to interrupt the queen of my heart!”.

She smiled, already forgotten what´s around her. Michael flattered her in such a public setting, now that is important. 

“Please, Michael continue.”, she said. This opportunity could be wasted! Who knew, Michael might be persuaded to tell her more. 

Michael stepped closer and whispered into Philippa´s ear: “I´d love to be alone with you right now. You are hot when you are in charge. We could this somewhere private, but sadly these negotiations take so long… If there was only a way to sort things out quickly”.

That was all it took. Her queen wanted her! 

Suddenly, Philippa was very motivated to finish these negotiations. Turned out she remembered something from her old universe that helped a lot. She convinced the Aiq'ul and the Onphai to build a joint research station. It helps when you can blackmail the key players. They tend to be much more agreeable with a little leverage. 

A few days later everything was in order and the Discovery on her way home. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Back in the captain´s quarters, Philippa was lying stretched out on her. Grinning like a cat that ate the canary, she said, looking up to Michael:  
“Now, tell me in detail how beautiful my eyes are exactly and how do want to thank me for saving a planet from a long and bloody civil war”.  
“ I am a hero now, you know. Worship me!”, she demanded with a smile.  


Michael, stripping out of her clothes, laughed out loud. This woman!

“A hero, is that so? Well then, captain, I must pay my respects. I can think of a few rewards you might like”. And with that, she climbed on top of Philippa and kissed her passionately...


End file.
